


Bus

by jonpowerbottoms



Category: Jon Bellion (Musician), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bus, M/M, Sassy Tyler, shy josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonpowerbottoms/pseuds/jonpowerbottoms
Summary: When Josh's lap is the last seat on the bus.





	Bus

There were no seats on the bus. First day of the new school year and things were not looking up for Jon. The one friend that was usually on the same bus as him had moved to the other side of town this summer. He was alone, tired, and didn’t have a seat on the bus. He looked around a moment before sitting on the steps at the front of the bus, his was the last pick up stop anyway. 

“Jon?” He heard his name but definitely did not feel like talking to some prick who was just going to tease him for sitting on the floor of a dirty high school bus. “Jon! Hey! JON!” Growling out some of his frustration, Jon turned around and glared until he found who he was looking for. Josh Dun, best drummer in the school and his best friend Tyler Joseph, the best singer in the school.

In middle school Jon had had a small crush on Josh but that was long gone by now. At the moment, he just glared and Josh who was sitting on the left row in the middle and snapped “What?” Josh obviously wasn’t expecting that kinda of reaction, neither was Tyler by the looks of it, but you get what you get and you don’t get upset.

“Um.. we were- we were just wondering if you wanted to sit with us?” Tyler stammered looking at Jon with slight concern. Now Jon felt bad. They weren’t annoying pricks they were just his music class mates being friendly. He sighed with his eyes closed and sat for a minute. Opening his eyes he said, “No thanks, it’s easier to sit on the stairs and not on the isle, I’d be sliding all over the place there.”

Josh and Tyler nodded in understanding and Jon turned around put his elbows on his knees and stared out the front window once again. “You can sit on me.” Jon’s eyes squinted slightly before turning around and looking at Josh. Josh was pointing towards his lap and Tyler was staring at him with curiosity but also looked as if he was desperately trying to contain his laughter.

Jon’s nose scrunched up slightly in confusion as he nodded. Jon carefully stood up placing his hands on the backs of the front seats. No one but Tyler and Josh took notice of him as he walked down the isle towards them. Why did I agree to this? Every single stupid street in this stupid town is full of potholes. I’m going to fall! His theory was proven correct when the bus suddenly stopped and he fell forward.

Jon’s heart beat sped up and his breath hitched as he started to fall. He knew it was going to hurt, he was going to hit the floor face first and maybe even break a wrist from the force. That is, he would have if the knight in a blood red shirt hadn’t yanked him by the waist and pulled him onto his lap. Josh had caught him and placed Jon on his lap like they were a couple. Jon was almost straddling Josh and their faces were so very close together.

For a moment they just stared at one another while Jon caught his breath again after the shock. “Wow! I want to have something like that one day!” Tyler choked out before bursting into giggles. “I want me a girl I can save from falling on the bus,” He half yelled before finally laughing louder than everyone on the bus. He was almost in tears!

Jon and Josh slowly pulled away from each other, “W-What do you mean?” Josh stuttered out, looking confused and so cutely embarrassed. The pair were still blushing furiously while Jon turned his body around so he didn’t have to strain his neck just to look at the other two. To Tyler’s amusement, Josh looked extremely uncomfortable but a little… pleased as Jon moved. Tyler had finally sobered up and just stared at Jon and Josh while they blushed and obviously moved their erections to a more comfortable position.

For the next 10 minutes or so, Jon and Tyler talked about new music from various artists and new lyrics they wrote themselves. The whole time Josh stared at Jon’s face. His smooth, full lips. His sparkling eyes as he talked about what he loved. His sharp jaw line that looked so damn good. Josh imagined kissing along his jawline, imagined purple marks on his clean white skin. Josh’s eyes travelled down Jon’s body in awe. He was so beautiful Josh lost his breath.

As the bus stopped, Tyler smirked and said, “You guys would be an awesome couple.” Before standing up onto his seat and climbing onto the one in front of him so he could get off the bus. As the pair watch him leave the thought about what he said. Jon knew he’d liked Josh for a little while, but it was only a stupid crush. Josh also knew he’d liked Jon for a while, but surely Jon wouldn’t feel the same. Would he?

Jon hastily sat up from Josh’s lap, not noticing the way Josh bit his lip to hold in a groan. Jon walked off the bus, Josh trailing behind him awkwardly. They walked towards the school together where Tyler was waiting for them. Tyler smiled brightly once they were standing in front of him. Jon and Josh were both staring at their feet, evidently trying to hide their red faces and sparkling eyes as they thought of one another. “So, I’ll uh. I guess I’ll see you guys in music?” Jon asked, starting to walk away without receiving an answer. Tyler rolled his eyes, anyone could see that they were obviously in love with each other. All googly eyes, red cheeks and little giggles.

“Hmm. How about no?” At that, Jon ceased his steps and turned to raise an eyebrow at Tyler, but before he could Tyler had grabbed his arm and flung him towards Josh who, once again, caught him. But this time, there was absolutely no space between them. Jon’s face was pressed into Josh’s chest while Josh’s was against his neck. The side of his neck was warm and something was slightly scratching him… Josh’s lips were pressed against his neck. Jon felt himself going red all over, he could vaguely hear Tyler’s laugh in the background but neither Jon or Josh was paying attention to it.

Jon slowly pulled away from Josh’s chest, Josh following his lead. Jon felt empty and cold when Josh pulled away, he wanted to pull him back and stand there all day encased in his warmth. But of course, he didn’t do that, why would he? He just looked into Josh’s eyes waiting for him to let go and walk away after Tyler. But that didn’t happen. Jon had never been good at guessing, although he didn’t think anyone would have guessed what would have happened next.

Josh stepped back from Jon. “I um… I’ll see you later.” Jon nodded and suddenly he was moving forward and kissing Josh right on the lips. The kiss was tender and filled with so much passion Jon almost drowned. They slowly pulled away from one another after what felt like years. The two were smiling so impossibly wide. “I’ll see you later then?” Josh almost whispered against Jon’s lips. Jon nodded and let out a small giggle which made Josh want to die because of how cute he looked.

 

“Of course.”


End file.
